


Betrayal Unknown

by Hieiko



Series: Celestial Princesses [5]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the "Dark Queens" AU universe. Commander Uranus thinks she recognizes one of the rebel leaders, but doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 13, "I know enough of hate".

One of the elusive rebel leaders had finally been caught and unmasked. Uranus thought she looked familiar.

The young woman, who called herself Jupiter, had green eyes (which seemed brighter in Uranus' memory-- or was it simply her imagination?), and long brown hair tied haphazardly in a ponytail (again Uranus remembered-- no, imagined that the ponytail looked neater.) Glaring at Uranus with hatred, she had cried out, "You selfish traitor!"

The hatred was nothing; nearly everyone on the planet hated Uranus for being the commander of Mistress Nine and Dark Lady's combined armed forces. The accusation of betrayal she did not understand, for she and this Jupiter (a commander in the rebellion) were naturally enemies. Uranus had always been loyal to the queens, and to her lover Neptune.

Jupiter's words made no sense. But it continued to haunt Uranus until the day of Jupiter's execution.


End file.
